After the Storm
by NewtPhoenix
Summary: A Harry Potter story that follows directly after the Final Battle. Follow Harry, Ron, Hermione and where their lives go. What does life have left for the trio? Non Cannon right after the Battle; the 19 years after does not happen. Most likely will contain slash. Be Warned if it isn't your cup of tea! May up the rating level later.
1. Author's Note

Authers Notes:

This is my first story. Never wrote any fanfiction before. Helpful reviews are very welome. Will not accept flamers. Know that I may take some time to write each chapter. So don't expect a chapter fairly quickly.

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter and anything related to Harry Potter. So I do not get anything in return. It all belongs to JK Rowling.


	2. Chapter 1

Its been a lil more than a day since the final battle; The Battle of Hogwarts. For Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and the rest of the survivors who stayed behind after the battle; time had no meaning at the moment. Those who could, helped with minor cleanup of the castle and grounds. Though, many were injured and many were unable to help. The "Golden Trio" Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they were being called, were especially being looked after for the many injuries and the malnutrition that they suffered for the last year. Since the day after the battle being ganged up by Madam Pomfrey, Professor Mcgonagall, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, they have been stuck in the hospital.

"You will not leave this wing until you have recovered from your injuries and regained a proper weight Mr Potter. And that goes for you too Mr Weasley and Ms Granger." stated Pomfrey.

"But, we're fine Madam..." Called out harry.

"No Buts Mr Potter." she interrupted.

Harry sighed, "Fine." He layed back down onto the bed. Ron and Hermione shaking their head at him and trying to hold their laughter, laying in the beds next to his. Madam Pomfrey heads back to her office shaking her head.

Hermione lifts her head and looks to both Ron and Harry, both laying in beds to her right. "What are we going to do now? What happens now?" She asks.

"I don't know, Hermione." Responds Ron. "I know I'll want to be close to home and the family cause of…Fred."

"I'm so sorry about F..Fred Ron" She responds trying to hold back tears while reaching her hand for Ron. While Ron reaches for her at the same time with his hand. Meanwhile, Harry looks up from his bed towards Hermione and Ron thinking, 'What does happen now? What do we do now that Tom is dead. Where do we go?' and many other questions flood his mind.

"Harry, what do you think?" She asks, looking beyond Ron to look at Harry. Harry looks up from his bed and looks at Ron and Hermione, shakes his head of his thoughts.

"I'm not sure Hermione, I do know that I want to help clean or help fix Hogwarts if I can. Maybe help around the burrow." he says. "I'll need to deal with the goblins at Gringotts, maybe I should talk to Bill and see if he can help with that."

"Good idea Harry, we can help around here and or at the burrow. And you wont be dealing with the goblins alone. We all had a hand in what happened at the bank." Hermione responds back. While Ron shakes his had agreeing with her statement. "Though I don't know if you'll be able to do much at the burrow. Mum will sure be trying to stay busy after…Fred…she'll want to stay busy." Ron states. 

"Ron, she shouldn't try to stay busy, she needs to grieve over Fred."

"Hermione, that's how she handles things, by staying busy and cleaning. She'll go even more crazy just laying around doing nothing." Ron responds.

Shaking her head in agreement, "I know ron, sorry. It's just everything seems to be crashing in around us now. It's alot to handle."

"I know hermione. Its ok" He says back. "What time is it? I'm hungry." switching topics. Both Harry and Hermione share amused smiles. "It's a lil passed noon, Ron." Harry responds. "kreacher" Harry calls out. A second later the small elf called kreacher pops in and next to Harry's bed. "Master calls kreacher? How can kreacher help Master? He responds. "Kreacher, can you please bring us something small and light to eat? And something to drink too?" Harry asks. "Of course Master. Kreacher will be back in a moment Master." Kreacher pops out and not even a minute later he pops back in with small sandwiches and a flagon of pumpkin juice. He hands three plates and glasses to all three of them. They lean back and start to eat in silence. Each of them thinking what do they do now?

The rest of the afternoon passed by with the three of them stuck in bed, being checked in on by Madam Pomfrey and others. This included the Weasley family who is sitting with them now. Talking and trying to keep their minds busy to keep them from thinking of who was missing.

While the others were talking in small groups, Harry was there in his own world thinking. Thinking of those who weren't there; Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Albus, Sirius, his parents, and all the others. He had a small look of pain on his face and one could see if you looked. Mr. Weasley who just happened to look around and glanced at Harry and whispered "What's wrong Harry? You look in pain".

Shaking his head, "Physically ok Mr Weasley. Just thinking of everyone we lost. Just feeling a little lost."

"It's natural to think of those no longer with us, and to feel lost after a war Harry. It will take time to process everything that has happened. To fully understand it all."

While listening to Mr Weasley, Harry was also thinking about his parents specifically and a thought. " Mr Weasley, with my parents and Sirius gone and the war over, I'm now of age and was wondering if it was possible to finally know what the will of my parents said. Can that happen?"

"It may be possible, but I wouldn't go to the Ministry right now Harry. It's chaos there with the ware just being done. I'd go to gringotts but I'd even wait lil while to go there. Plus, from what I have heard, you have some issues with the goblins that need to be fixed first."

"Yea, I do need to talk to them. Try to make them understand that we had to do what we did to them. Do you think Bill would help with that?"

"He may be able to provide some insight in what to do when talking with them. When I have the chance, I'll ask to speak to him to stop by alone to speak to you."

Harry nods in understanding. "Thank you Mr Weasley." 

"No Problem Harry." Mr Weasley responds. As Mr Weasley was turning to speak to Molly, Madame Pomfrey comes out of her office and heads to the group. "Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, as it is almost supper time and after you eat dinner and spend the night tonight, you may leave in the morning after breakfast. Since, for the last year you all haven't eaten properly, your stomachs have shrunk and can't handle normal amounts of food; I want to make sure the last round of tests come back normal."

"With that being said, lets go Weasleys we should get food ourselves." Molly stated. The read headed group all got up and proceeded out of the hospital wing and towards the great hall for supper. Madame Pomfrey called for a house elf and got dinner for the three patients and went back to her office. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all ate dinner in silence. After dinner they chatted about random and light things to stay way from serious subjects. After chatting a bit the three of them became tired and went to bed earlier than usual.


End file.
